Derek, Stiles & The Prom
by unclescar
Summary: Continuation of Derek & Stiles and the night of the prom.


**Derek, Stiles & The Prom**

The alarm clock went off at 6am and Derek sat up and panicked, he came to see Stiles and stayed until he fell asleep like he usually did, but he didn't intend to fall asleep himself. Stiles sat up and put his hand on Derek's chest and pushed him back down onto the bed, then whispered in his ear.

"Today is my dad's birthday and I get up early to make him breakfast on his birthday so you stay here until he leaves for work. Don't worry; he never comes in my room unless I invite him. He barged in one time when I was 14 and beating off, needless to say he always knocks first now. He doesn't know you are here so relax and go back to sleep."

Stiles got out of bed and put on an old pair of athletic shorts and before leaving the room gave Derek a big kiss. He was in the kitchen and just finishing up cooking his dad's breakfast.

"Good morning dad, happy birthday."

"Oh thanks son. Mmm smells great thank you."

"You're welcome; have to keep up with tradition."

"What's this, you didn't have to get me a gift." His dad said very surprised by the box on the table. He opened to find a new razor, after shave lotions and shower gels. He got up and gave Stiles a huge hug and thanked him again. Then they both got back to eating.

"Hey isn't prom coming up in a few weeks?" His dad asked.

"Yes it is I'm looking forward to it."

"So I assume you have asked somebody?"

"Yes I did and he said yes." Stiles waited to see if his dad any reaction to that, even though he came out to him he was not sure how he would handle seeing him with another guy as a couple. But his dad just finished eating and before he took a sip of his coffee and asked "so who is the lucky young man taking the greatest son in the world to the prom."

"You're really not freaked out about the thought of me going to the prom with a guy?"

"You're gay right? Why would that freak me out?"

"Well being gay is one thing; I just didn't think you would be ready to handle the idea of me actually dating a guy?"

"Its fine Stiles, I certainly didn't expect you to take a girl to the prom to make me comfortable, so come on who is the lucky guy." Stiles didn't hesitate to answer his dad.

"Derek Hale." He said and then his father almost choked on his coffee, and then just looked at him for a moment. Stiles on the other hand knew Derek was upstairs and most likely not sleeping and could hear this entire exchange.

"Of any of the guys you could have asked, why Derek Hale you know what I think of him." Stiles reached across the table and took his father hand before he spoke.

"Dad I love you and I mean no disrespect when I say this, but what you think of him is the same as most of the tiny minded people in this town and you might as well know that the sleepy little hamlet of Beacon Hills is not exactly booming with a large gay population." His dad stared him and he couldn't be mad at him for what he said and he also couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I know Stiles but Derek is….he's…"

"He's what dad? What is he? I'll tell you what he is, he's alone dad completely and utterly alone. He has one living uncle who is in a catatonic state in the hospital. Have you ever seen him? Half of the man's face is permanently disfigured and he sits in a wheelchair all day long, not talking, not moving, not doing anything but staring out the window. You know what happened to his sister so he has nobody. Imagine being in his position and everybody in this town, as small as it is, thinks of you like some type of monster."

"So what you asked him because you felt sorry for him or something?"

"No dad I asked him because I like him, because unlike you and everybody around here, Scott and I actually took the time to get to know him and found that he is actually a really nice guy."

"Stiles have you been dating Derek, seeing him more than just a friend?"

"Yes."

"I appreciate your honesty son I always have but I'm not thrilled that you kept this from me."

"Look had you reacted to me telling you I'm taking him to the prom, how would you have reacted if I told you I was dating him? Besides we have only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now."

"I suppose if I told you that if you want to take him to prom you have to pay for it all yourself, but I'm sure Derek will do that himself won't he?"

"Yes dad, yes he would." His dad smiled then said "I'm not promising anything but I will at least be civil towards to him."

"That is all I ask dad for now but please try and give him a chance and you'll be surprised what he is really like."

"He is good to you isn't he? He treats well doesn't he?"

"Dad when I was growing up, whenever I felt afraid all I had to do was climb on your lap and you would put arms around me and I would feel safe. Derek has some pretty huge arms and I feel the same when he is around. There is nothing he wouldn't do for me and he would tear anybody to shreds if they even attempted to hurt me"

"I love you son, but sometimes I hate your brain and your ability to make your point." His dad said with a laugh.

"Look I have to get to work so just let me know when you need the money for the prom tickets okay." Stiles got a huge smile on his face, "thanks dad." The both of them got up and took their plates to the sink. His dad started to leave when Stiles said something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Dad I'm sorry if this conversation ruined your birthday." He turned and Stiles had his back to him as he rinsed off the plates so he walked over and put his arms around his son.

"Hey you could never ruin my birthday or any other day when we have an honest conversation." He kissed his son on the cheek, thanked him again for breakfast and the gift then gave his son a slap on the ass before he left.

"Hey what was that for?" He turned to see his dad with a big smile.

"I'm your father and I am within my parental rights smack your butt at anytime and I don't need a reason." Stiles did the only thing that came to him at that moment was stick is tongue out at his father like he was two years old. His dad just laughed and left for work.

When Stiles came back up to his room Derek was gone, he looked around and his clothes were gone and his heart sank. Suddenly he was tackled from the back and thrown face down onto the bed, and arm around his neck in a choke hold.

"I don't have any money or credit cars but you can take the computer, just please don't hurt me, take what you want just don't hurt me." Stiles said in panic.

"Oh I plan to do that, take exactly what I want." The voice was gruff sounding; he didn't recognize it and was scared. The large man was on top of him, crushing him, making breathing difficult, then in one movement his shorts were ripped down and before he had time to register what was happening a large hard cock was rammed into him. He went to scream but the man put his hand over his mouth and kept it there as he pounded him without mercy. He tried to free his arms which were pinned by the weight of the assailant. He had his mouth covered and held his head so tight he couldn't see who it was, all he could do was move his eyes and saw his cell phone across the room. He closed his eyes praying it would soon be over and when he did he felt tears run down his cheeks, when they dripped on the assailants hand everything stopped suddenly.

The man got off of him and grabbed him and pulled him up so fast into a hug he didn't know what was happening and he lost control and started bawling. Then the man holding him started talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten or hurt you." It was Derek and he pushed him away and just looked at him. He tried to look like he was pissed but couldn't pull it off and started laughing "gotcha" was all he could say and he fell back onto the bed in hysterics.

"You mean you were faking all that, the tears and the crying?" Stiles could only shake his head yes as he was laughing too hard.

"I tried to do it like you asked why did you fake the crying, you knew I would stop right away."

"I just wanted to add some drama of my own, make it more real." Derek was not very amused, he bent over and grabbed Stiles by the legs and turned him over so fast, Stiles didn't know what happened. Derek was back in on top of him holding him down.

"I'm going to finish what I started just like you wanted, and then I'm really going to give you a reason to cry." He pinned Stiles back down on the bed and forced his cock inside and started slamming him with fury that Stiles never experienced before, even when Derek was in wolf mode, it wasn't like this. Finally with one brutal thrust Stiles felt Derek explode inside him and it seemed like it was never going to stop. When Derek was spent he expected to feel him collapse on top of him but that was not the case. Instead Derek scooped Stiles up off the bed so fast he thought he was being thrown across the room, but instead he was slammed down across Derek's lap.

"NO PLEASE DEREK I'M SORRY!" Stiles pleaded.

"Oh no, I said I was going to give you a reason to cry." With the same strength that held him down on the bed, Derek held him steady across his knee, then with no warning Stiles' ass was instantly ablaze as Derek began spanking him on his tender bare ass. _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! _ The blows came one right after the other covering his entire ass, no part was spared from the large hand that spanked him without mercy.

When his father spanked him a couple of weeks earlier he thought that was brutal, but his dad couldn't hold a candle to Derek's ability. It was about a half hour before he started to cry when his did spank him, with Derek it was a matter of ten minutes. In ten shorts minutes he was wailing and screeching like a school girl and it was not enough to get Derek to stop. He didn't know how long he was across Derek's knee but eventually he did stop and was again tossed back on the bed still crying his eyes out. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and when he woke up 2 hours later, he was completely alone in the room and he could still feel the heat coming off his ass.

He called out to Derek to see if he was somewhere in the house but there was no answer. Stiles slowly got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom, between the brutality of the rape and then the spanking he could barely move. When he got to the bathroom he looked at his ass in the mirror, it was still bright red and he barely got his hands near it before he felt the heat. He thought that the entire experience would not have been bad if he turned him on, but the spanking was so brutal, any erection he had quickly disappeared.

The shower was a painful experience as the water felt like thousands of pins being shot at his ass he had to shower while facing the water. When he was done he slowly got dressed and wore very loose clothing on his lower half. The only place in the house he could sit somewhat comfortably was on his bed so he had no choice but to stay in his room all day.

The Prom

After almost two weeks, the night of the prom had arrived and Stiles was doing his best to fake being happy and excited around his dad because after the incident on his father's birthday, Stiles had not seen or heard from Derek at all. Scott had tried to contact Derek as well and he tried to track him down at nights as a werewolf, but had no luck. Stiles didn't go into details, but after coming out to him and telling him he was seeing Derek he told Scott that he played a joke on Derek and it backfired and now he hadn't seen or heard from him.

"Hey why aren't you ready?" His dad asked when he saw Stiles sitting at the kitchen table.

"I showered all I need to do is get dressed. You look nice dad." His dad was wearing a navy blue suite.

"Oh thanks I picked this up the other day. My old suites are kind of beat looking so I needed a new one anyway and since I'm a chaperon tonight I decided to pick one up."

"Well you look real good dad; you may want to take a whip and chair to beat back the other chaperon's and probably some students after they see you." His dad smiled at him.

"Look Stiles I have to be there early with the other chaperon's so I won't be able to take pictures of you and Derek here but I have the camera and will take some when you guys arrive, is that okay?"

"Sure dad that's fine you get going and I'll see you there in a little bit." After he walked his dad to out and watched him drive off, he returned to the kitchen table staring at his cell phone that didn't ring or receive text messages.

He was sitting with his head down when he caught the smell of cologne, he was about to look up when hand slowly came over his right shoulder and down his chest, he could see the cuff of a white shirt, a silver and onyx cufflink and then the sleeve of a white jacket, he knew instantly it was Derek. Then he felt a hand gently push his head back down and then he felt warm breath and soft lips gently kissing the back of his neck. He never heard Derek come in the house and it was a nice surprise.

He grabbed the arm next to him and squeezed tight and rested his head against the bicep of Derek's right arm, he closed his eyes and a tear of happiness ran down his cheek.

"Oh God Derek I am so sorry." He said quietly as the lips kissing the back of his next where now on the side of his neck, and ear, and jaw line.

"It's me that should be apologizing." Derek whispered into Stiles ear. Stiles stood up, turned around and threw his arms around Derek and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Let's not talk about it ok, it's done and over with and I'm just so happy you're here." Stiles said.

"It is all forgiven and all forgotten" Derek said as he hugged Stiles tight in his arms. "Hey are we still going to your prom?"

"Yes I got tickets and a tux hoping you would come back in time."

"Well you should go and get ready, if I'm going to be taking the greatest son in the world to his prom, I might as well make sure he is there on time." Stiles laughed and finally stepped back to look at Derek. He had a tux on but with a white double breasted jacket that fit his well built body very nicely.

"I could go naked and I don't think anybody would notice me. My God you look unbelievable. There just isn't a word to describe you that does you justice." Derek smiled at Stiles and pulled him close to him and kissed him.

"I will notice if you are naked and that would be quite a distraction for me, I would end up doing things that would frighten everyone else."

"Oh really, well remind me to remind you to try those things out sometime." Stiles replied with a smile and he ran upstairs to change. When came back down Derek was standing at the front door, it was closed and he was leaning against it with his hands behind his back. Stiles stopped and looked at him and before he could ask Derek used his finger to call Stiles over to him.

Stiles obeyed and walked over to Derek and when he got close enough, Derek took his arm and turned him around. He put a silk scarf to cover Stiles eyes "hey what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you and need you to not look until I want you to look."

"Derek you actually being here is surprise enough for me." After the scarf was tied, he took Stiles by the arm and walked him out the front door. Shortly after hearing the front door close, the scarf came off. Stiles had to blink to adjust his eyes, but it didn't take long to see his surprise, an extremely long, white shiny limousine. Stiles didn't know what to say he just looked at the car then back at Derek. He grabbed Derek's hand and out of excitement practically dragged him to the car.

"You did this for me?" Stiles asked after they were settled in the back of the car. Derek smiled and just shook his head. Stiles was so happy, he climbed up on to Derek's lap and started kissing him passionately. Derek didn't fight it and just sat there making out with Stiles. After a few minutes they stopped and with Stiles still sitting on Derek, their hands touching each other's body's, Derek asked the question he wanted to ask earlier, "Stiles where is your dad?"

"Oh he is a chaperon at the prom and had to be there early."

"Since when did they have chaperons at proms? Won't the teachers be there?"

"Well yes, but considering the current situation around here, having the Sheriff as a chaperon makes people feel more safe about going. He is not in uniform, he got a new suite and looks good, but he is armed."

"Oh ok I thought perhaps he couldn't be civil and thought it best to not be around when I arrived."

"I'm glad he did leave early otherwise I would have had a hell of time explaining why you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry about that Stiles, I….." Stiles put his finger over Derek's mouth to stop him.

"Don't, we already agreed all is forgiven and forgotten and not to talk about it."

When they pulled up to the school, it was the only limousine that they could see around and this caused everybody who was either making their way into the school or standing around talking, to stop and stare. Stiles got a big smile on his face when he saw this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The look on all their faces when they see me get out of this thing hand in hand with you." They kissed one last time and Stiles had just gotten off Derek before the driver opened the door. All eyes were glued, people straining their necks trying to see who was inside. Stiles got out first and then turned and put his hand out and Derek grabbed it as he got out of the car. There was a stunned silenced as they headed towards the door, then Stiles saw Scott, he was standing there with Allison and they were both smiling at them.

"Nice ride there Stiles, any chance we could get a ride home in that?" Scott asked when they got up to where they were standing.

"Sorry Scott, it's a private car for just Stiles and myself." Derek said with a smile.

They walked in and all of them were blinded by Stiles' dad going crazy with the camera, taking picture after picture. Stiles was thrilled when is dad asked to have multiple pictures of him and Derek together, then he had Scott take on of himself with Stiles and Derek.

Scott, Stiles, Derek and Allison sat at the same table as Danny and his date Mike, Jackson and Lydia. Everybody was friendly with Derek and they all had a great time, although Jackson seemed a bit nervous around Derek. As the night progressed the tables were moved out the of the way and the DJ started playing and everybody started dancing. Just as they were about to get ready to announce the prom King & Queen there was a loud scream and everybody turned to look but before everybody could turn around there was a stampede towards the doors at the back of the gym to get out, but the doors were blocked and wouldn't open.

When the crowed had thinned out Stiles stood staring at what everybody was screaming at and he dropped to his knees, there stood the wolf, one hand on his father's throat, the other holding the top of his head. His father was conscious and he was holding the beasts hand that was around his throat to maintain an airway, his feet were off the floor and he just stared at his son.

Stiles' concentration was broken when Scott, who was still standing next to him slowly, started walking toward the animal like he was in a trance. He didn't need Derek to tell him that Scott was being summoned to kill with the alpha. Stiles got up and ran and got in front of Scott, when he put his hands on his chest to stop him, Scott changed and was now growling at Stiles.

Derek was standing in the background and changed and started growling as well because his mate was being threatened but Stiles ignored them both.

He put his hand on Scott's chest and started talking to him, "Scott I know you hear me and can understand me. You are not a killer Scott that is my dad there, he is practically your dad also, please don't do this." Scott just stood there staring at Stiles and growling, then he grabbed Stiles by the wrist and tossed him across the room, this set Derek off and he went after Scott.

Stiles got back up and stood watching the fight, he turned to look at everybody else and they were all standing there huddled together frozen with fear but also in shock at what they were seeing. Stiles then looked at the wolf and his dad, nothing had changed, and his dad was still conscious and didn't seem to be hurt but the wolf seemed to be fascinated by the fight between Scott and Derek.

Scott and Derek were growling and swinging at each other, ripping each other's skin with their claws and throwing each other around, eventually Derek got the advantage and tossed Scott high into the air and over the wolf's head where he slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. The wolf howled loudly and Stiles thought his father was about to die, but then Scott suddenly appeared, he had jumped onto the wolf's back and sunk his teeth into its neck and his claws into this shoulders, immediately the wolf let go of Stiles' dad and he fell to the floor, when he landed he turned his ankle and couldn't get up, but it didn't matter because Derek had already ran and scooped him up in his arms and ran him over to where Stiles was and put him down on a chair that Stiles picked up.

After he put the Sheriff down he turned to go and his arm was grabbed. He turned to look at Stiles' dad; there was no fear in his face when he looked at Derek, nor any fear in his voice when he spoke.

"Fuck him up." Stiles wasn't sure but he thought he saw Derek smile before turning and running and helping Scott to tear into the wolf. As the wolf struggled to get a grip on Scott, Derek lunged at him and sunk his teeth into the wolf's arm and he let out a howl of pain that pierced everybody's ears. The wolf went to swing at Derek, but Derek had let go of the beast and ducked out of the way, then it collapsed on all fours, clearly weakened and bleeding heavily. Scott had let go and both he and Derek were standing next to each other, both ready to attack again, however the wolf turned and looked at Stiles and his dad and charged.

Stiles jumped and stood in front of his father and put his arms out to protect his dad as best he could. When the wolf got right up to him, he stopped his cold wet nose grazing his chin. Stiles held his breath and it seemed everybody in the gym had stopped breathing as well. Stiles never broke eye contact with the wolf, and then it started to sniff Stiles.

He started to panic, it had been about 2 weeks since him and Derek were together and he had to wonder if Derek's scent was still strong enough, and then the wolf turned and looked over at Derek. Stiles took the opportunity to glance over as well and he could Derek was ready to pounce but Scott was holding him back, then the wolf turned back and sniffed Stiles one last time. He growled, looked at Derek again and then left the gym, when it was gone Stiles started to breathe again and heard his father do the same behind him.

"Stiles I know this your prom, but I would really like to go home if that is ok with you?"

"No problem dad, I'm ready to go myself." Stiles said as his weak knees gave out and he slowly lowered himself down to the floor next to his father. Stiles had just gotten down on the floor when Derek was there, back to normal and his jacket back on already picking up the Sheriff in his arms.

"Stiles lets go." He said as he started to head out the door. Stiles jumped up and quickly followed them out the door to the limo where the driver was just getting out of the back himself looking frightened.

"We know we saw it too just get us back to the house." Derek said as he put down Stiles' dad and helped him into the limo. They had pulled out of the lot before anybody else even came out of the gym but Stiles had no doubt there was about to be a panic and people would be running out shortly.

When they got home, the Sheriff made a very brief attempt to walk but Derek had him back in his arms and carried him into the house. He set him down on the sofa and started to take off his shoe while Stiles ran to the kitchen to get ice. Derek gently set the Sheriffs ankle on the coffee table on a pillow and Stiles returned with a bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a towel.

"Dad that doesn't look good, maybe we should go the ER and get it x-rayed."

"It's fine son, just a bad sprain."

Instead of sitting Stiles was standing there looking around and both his dad and Derek noticed this.

"Son sit down and relax." He said indicating the cushion to his left. Stiles eventually sat down but seemed hesitant to do so, when his dad reached over to put his hand on Stiles' shoulder he felt him trembling.

"Stiles you're shaking, what's wrong?" His dad as he sat up straighter on the sofa, and Derek, who was sitting on the other side of the Sheriff looked at him and Stiles started talking but was having a hard time.

"It's just that….you almost….I can't lose you too…..I don't know." But he stopped talking and tried to fight crying; his dad just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug holding his son's head against his chest.

"Dad when I saw you there like that I thought you were dead. I've never thought what would happen if you died and tonight I was confronted with it and I can't handle it, I can't you lose you too dad, I just can't." Stiles managed to get out before he quietly cried, his head resting on his dad's chest, his arms right wrapped around his father.

"I know son but I realized something when I saw you there between Scott and Derek." Then he turned to look at Derek and put his hand on the back of Derek's neck. "I realized that if it was my time I would die happy because I knew you would be well taken care of." Then he pulled Derek over and hugged him as well. Derek had tensed up at first because this was uncomfortable for him at first, but then he relaxed and was enjoying the hug of a parent, something he had missed since his parents had passed. After sitting there for a few moments holding Derek and Stiles the Sheriff decided to ask a question he had been meaning to ask.

"I have a question" he asked them and they both sat up and looked at him. "When that wolf sniffed you and didn't attack, what did that mean?" Both Stiles and Derek looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

"You know what, considering the look on your faces and that it is taking you this long to answer, just forget I asked the question because I have a feeling once I hear the answer I'm going to regret asking the question."

"It's getting late I should get going, do you need my help getting upstairs Mr. Stilinsky?" Derek asked as he stood.

"Actually Derek I would prefer you stay here tonight." Derek didn't know what to say and the Sheriff saw his son look at him at out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you but I'll be fine; I don't think the wolf will be coming back." Derek said.

"It's not you that I am worried about Derek I have no doubt you can handle yourself, I would just feel better having you here in the house you know, just in case."

"I'll go and get a pillow and blanket." Stiles said as he got up to leave.

"That won't be necessary son; he can stay in your room with you." Stiles and Derek looked at each other and back at the Sheriff.

"Don't the two of you look at me like that, I have a feeling it won't be the first time you two have been in the same room and proof of that I'm sure has something to do with the question I asked. Now help me up boys."

They both helped the Sheriff up and he tried to stand, his ankle was still sore and swollen but he could finally put some weight on it. "Derek would you mind following me up the stairs in case I can't make it."

Derek smiled and just said "sure".

"After you get my dad settled wait for me in my room" Stiles said quietly knowing Derek heard him as he ran around making sure all the windows and doors were locked tight and all the curtains pulled closed.

When he got upstairs, Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door with his head down clearly he was very tired. Stiles walked over and crawled across the bed and knelt behind Derek. He didn't say anything he just took off Derek's jacket put it neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then he ran his hands slowly up Derek's arms to his shoulders and started to rub his neck and shoulders.

"That feels good." He said quietly as Stiles continued to massage him. Derek went to unbutton his shirt to take it off, but Stiles gently grabbed his hands and put them back down at Derek's side.

"It's ok I'll take care of it." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear then gently kissed him on the cheek. Derek just let out a groan and sat there letting Stiles continue. Slowly as Stiles began to unbutton the shirt, he was kissing and gently biting the back of Derek's neck.

"How did you know about that?" Derek said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he continued working on the back of Derek's neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Marking, what you are doing is marking me. Werewolves do that to their mates."

"I didn't know about that, I just wanted to leave a hickey on you since I've never done that before." Stiles stopped as he finally reached the point where Derek's shirt was tucked into his pants. He pulled the shirt out and finished the buttons, and then he unbuttoned the cuffs and slowly pulled the shirt off.

"Have you marked me?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Derek's arms, loving the feel of his muscles.

"No I didn't want to assume and besides if your dad saw it he might have freaked out."

"Well there are no secrets anymore as far as dad is concerned so will you mark me now?"

"Yes definitely since there are no secrets, but how you will you explain the marks to your friends at school?"

"I don't think they are going to want to hear the details of our sexcapades so I don't think it will be an issue." They both laughed.

"Is the mark permanent?" Stiles asked.

"Not at first it's not. I need to keep at it until it becomes a permanent mark."

Stiles asked no more questions, he pulled off the tank top Derek had on under his dress shirt, then his head resting on Derek's shoulder he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the pants and then after pulling down the zipper he stuck his hand down Derek's pants and started massaging Derek's very hard cock.

"Don't move." He whispered to Derek and then got up and started to take off his own tux. Derek stayed where he was and just watched Stiles get undressed. Before climbing back on to the bed Stiles noticed a silk handkerchief in the breast pocket of Derek's jacket. He bent over to pick it up and when he did, Derek couldn't help himself and slapped Stiles on the butt. Stiles stood up and looked at him and just smiled, then went to his closet to get something, when he came back he had the handkerchief in on hand and a tie in the other.

"Do you trust me?" He asked Derek. Derek looked at what Stiles was holding, smiled and shook his head yes. He got back on the bed, folded the handkerchief and then blindfolded Derek with it, and then he pulled Derek's hands behind his back and tied them together at the wrist. Then he got up and stood for a moment looked at Derek sitting there blindfolded, hands bound and half naked. Stiles took of his under so his own cock could be free.

He knelt down and started to untie and remove Derek's shoes and socks then he told him to scoot back on the bed and Derek did as he was told. Stiles pushed Derek's knees together then stradled Derek's lap. He sat there for a while just gently running his finger tips over various parts of Derek's body, he gently chased his jaw line, ran a finger from his chin down his chest then rubbed his nipples with this thumbs. Derek was starting to breath heavier and get worked up. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and gently pushed him back so he was laying on the bed.

Stiles started off by kissing Derek on the mouth then he worked over his nipples with his tongue. As he started kissing his way down Derek's abdomen, he felt the many muscles of his 6 pack abs tense up. He stood up and pulled off the rest of Derek's clothes, then pushed his legs far apart before kneeling down between his legs. He started off kissing the inner thighs of his legs, gently biting and sucking on the skin, working to leave hickey's there as well. Then he took each of Derek's balls into this mouth, sucking on them and licking them, this caused that familiar low growl to emanate from Derek. Stiles thought this was the sexiest sound and whenever Derek made it, his cock would throb. He soon ran his tongue slowly up the underside of Derek's cock before taking it into his mouth, as he slowly worked the cock up and down he massaged Derek's hole with the tip of his middle finger before slipping it in which again caused the sexy growl to escape from Derek.

Stiles stopped, grabbed Derek's legs and rolled him over onto his stomach then climbed up and spread Derek's cheeks. He guided his cock to the opening and slowly pushed himself in all the way. He laid down on top of Derek for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside him, then he grabbed a handful of Derek's hair in one hand and put his other hand on Derek's hip and started to slowly move his cock in and out of Derek. Every once in a while, Stiles would either pull out all the way and then ram himself back in or he would pull out leaving on the head of his cock inside and would move his hips around before shoving himself all the way back in. Every time Stiles did these things, it would drive Derek crazy. Then as he started to pick up speed and fuck Derek hard, he put his mouth on the back of Derek's neck and continued working on putting a mark on him of his own, he would gently bite at the skin, then suck on it and as he climaxed, he bit Derek hard, and by the sounds Derek was making he was loving every second of it. When he was finished he stayed there for a moment, leaving his cock inside Derek before getting up and pulling the tie off that bound Derek's hands.

He barely had time to say anything before Derek jumped up, pulled off the blindfold and had Stiles on the bed underneath him, his arms wrapped around Stiles and his tongue deep into his mouth. Stiles wrapped his own arms around Derek and held him tight, then he wrapped his legs tightly around Derek's waist waiting for Derek to plow into him but it didn't happen, at least not at first. After kissing each other passionately, Derek pulled back and looked down at Stiles, both breathing heavy and sweating. Stiles looked and watched as Derek phased into werewolf.

"God that is so sexy." Stiles said as he reached up to touch Derek on the chest but Derek grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away, before he knew what happened, Derek had flipped him over onto his stomach, grabbed his hips and pulled him back hard, impaling Stiles on his cock. Stiles clenched his mouth shut to prevent from yelling out and waking up his dad. Derek was pumping him hard and fast as soon as he was in and the initial pain quickly became ecstasy. Derek grabbed Stiles by the chest and pulled him against his body, he bent Stiles head forward and started biting the back of Stiles neck.

It didn't hurt as much as Stiles thought it would but it did sting and he started to get hard again because Stiles was finding this to be hot because he knew he was being marked as Derek's permanent mate. Then Derek turned his head sideways and had his open mouth on the back of Stiles' neck and held him tightly like that as he exploded with one final forceful thrust.

When Derek was in this state he did not lose his erection after coming so he let go of Stiles neck and pushed him back down and Stiles put his hands out so he was on all fours. Then Derek grabbed him by the hips again and started pounding Stiles again, as he did Stiles grabbed his own cock and started beating off to the same rhythm as Derek fucked him. Stiles came again quickly and shortly after he did, Derek once again filled him up with another eruption.

Stiles was completely exhausted and spent and collapsed face down onto the bed, out of breath and sweating. He was rolled over onto his back and he noticed Derek was back to his normal self but still hard. This time Derek entered him gently and leaned down kissing Stiles as he gently made love to him for the third and final time.

When all was said and done, Derek was lying on his back, his arm around Stiles who had his arms around Derek and his head on his chest. As he laid there, starting to fall asleep to the sound of Derek's beating heart he said "I love you Derek."

"I love you to too Stiles." Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
